Competition
by BJ30
Summary: The chipmunks are in a debate with each other: Who will be the first one to score with his girl?
1. The windup

"It's gonna be me, Alvin." Simon shouted.

"No, it's me!"

Theodore stood up and approached the two arguing brothers.

"What are you two talking about?"

"We're debating about who is going to score first with their girl. The sexy one, which is me or the nerdy bookworm Simon."

Theodore giggled.

"That's an easy one. I'm gonna score first. Why, Eleanor and I have already made out plenty of times."

"Ha! You? The fat one? Making out is nothing. I've already had my hand in her pants while I was kissing her." Alvin proclaimed.

"And I've actually been given a hand job by Jeanette. You've only made out with Eleanor and YOU are gonna score first? Ha ha! You sure are funny, Theo."

Theodore was getting angry at his brothers. He clenched his fists and approached Alvin.

"I'm not fat! Eleanor likes my body."

"Of course she does. She's even fatter than you. Maybe if you didn't spend all day eating ice cream and watching tv you would have lost your virginity by now."

Having had enough of Alvin's talk, Theodore punched his brother square on the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Theodore! Why did you do that?" Simon asked, concerned.

"He deserved it. You're lucky I don't do the same to you."

"Look Theo, we're just teasing with you. I don't mean anything by it. I'm sure Eleanor loves you just the way you are."

Alvin was starting to come to. He moaned as he sat up, shaking his head.

"Ow… that hurt. Say, I have an idea."

"Oh? What is that?"

"We have a contest. The first one to lose his virginity wins. The losers have to do everything the winner wants for a whole week. Deal?"

The trio quickly agreed with each other. Wanting to get a head start on everyone, Alvin ran from the room. Simon hugged Theodore and walked out of the bedroom with him.

"May the best chipmunk win."

Theodore noticed that Eleanor was busy in the kitchen. She was holding onto a spoon while sitting next to a bowl. Deciding to investigate, Theodore walked over to her and sat down.

"Ice cream. Oh…. And strawberry. My favorite!"

"Do you want some, Theo? I'll share. Here's an extra spoon…"

Eleanor handed him a spoon and together they each took a spoonful. After only one helping, Theodore crept next to Eleanor and gave her a hug.

"Aww… thanks! You forgot something, though."

"Oh? What is that?"

Eleanor leaned toward him gave puckered her lips. She then placed them onto his lips and started making out with him. He joined in the kiss just as his brothers were walking into the kitchen.

"Hey… would you look at that. Is that Ele and Theo, or a two-assed monster, Si?"

Simon could not hold back his laughter.

"Good one, Alvin."

"Guys! We're just kissing. Come on, Eleanor. Let's put the ice cream away and go watch tv."

"Okay."

Alvin waited for Brittney to show up, while Simon left the kitchen and headed for the back yard, where Jeanette was reading. He sat down next to her, only getting a wink from her. After placing his hand on her shoulder, she shut her book and looked at him.

"What are you reading, Jeanette?"

"A book on chipmunk reproduction. We are quite amazing creatures, Simon."

"Especially you, Jeanette. You are the most beautiful chipmunk ever."

"Thanks, Simon. You know, you're quite the looker yourself. You remember the last concert when I was standing behind you dancing? I was really staring at your butt."

"Jeanette!"

"What? It's cute!"

Simon blushed as he reached his other hand toward Jeanette and pulled her close. She sat her book aside and locked lips with Simon. Before he knew it, Simon was on his back, while getting kissed wildly by Jeanette.

"Wow… you are awesome, Jeanette. I love you."

"I love you too, Simon. Now let's get back inside before it gets dark out."

"Aww… I was just having fun."

"Simon Seville…"

"Oh all right. Let's go."

Reluctantly Simon let go of Jeanette and followed her back inside. He approached Alvin and asked how things were going with Britt.

"They are about to get better. She wants to meet me in the bedroom. I think it's that time! You're going to be my slave for a week, Simon! Ha ha ha! See ya!"

Alvin ran from Simon and into the bedroom. As he shut the door, Brittney emerged from behind her bed and whacked Alvin with her pillow. She giggled before hitting him again.

"Oh I get it. If it's a pillow fight you want, It's a pillow fight you'll get. Bring it, Brittney!"

Alvin ran to get his pillow and managed to get in a good hit. The duo exchanged a series of hits before Alvin brought back his pillow and hit Brittney as hard as he could, causing her to fall over. She held her hands to her face and started crying, yet did not let go of her pillow.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Alvin asked.

"That was my head, Alvin. It hurt." Brittney said as she stopped crying and smiled a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Alvin was interrupted as Brittney took her pillow and furiously hit Alvin. He laughed and resumed the fight.

"You little sneak!"

"It was funny! I got you good."

Brittney sat her pillow down and asked Alvin to sit next to her.

"Alvin, what do you think about when you see me?"

"I think about just how wonderful you are. You are one beautiful chipmunk, Britt."

"Aww… you're so sweet. Come here, Alvin…."

Brittney grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close. She gave him a short kiss before letting him go.

"I'm glad you had fun. Let's go back out with the others. I think Eleanor really wants all of us to watch a movie together."

"Oh… all right. Let's go!"

Alvin held onto Brittney's hand as they walked out of the bedroom and toward the tv where Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were already busy watching.

"Oooh… it's that one documentary about elephants. Cool!" stated Brittney.

The duo took a seat at the end of the couch, with Simon and Jeanette to their right, while Theo and Eleanor sat to their left. Alvin thought to himself: 'I know! I'll just play it off like I really did score. Maybe the guys will believe me. He he! I am one sneaky little munk…'


	2. Alvin's Pitch

Alvin groaned as the movie progressed, getting a glare from Brittney.

"Alvin, can't you just sit back and shut up for once?"

"This is boring. I could think of something a lot more fun to do…"

"Alvin, you naughty boy." Brittney whispered as she leaned in for a kiss. "Let's sneak out to the bedroom. We can have more fun there."

Convinced that the others were distracted, Brittney grabbed hold of Alvin's hand and jumped from the couch. The couple ran toward the bedroom and quietly shut the door. Brittney went to her bed and waved for Alvin to join her.

"With pleasure, Britt." Alvin commented as he removed his shirt. Alvin took a seat on the bed as she removed her shirt. Alvin placed his hand on her chest and started to make out with Brittney. She took her right hand and slipped it into Alvin's pants.

"Oohh… straight for the action, huh? Have at it."

Brittney worked at Alvin's shaft for several seconds before removing her hand and placing it on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin could feel himself staring to get a load of seed ready to go. He frantically removed his pants and jumped at Brittney.

"Come on, baby. Get naked. I can't hold it much longer… oh… oh no…."

As Brittney started to remove her pants, Alvin felt his load shoot out and onto the bed.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Alvin shouted as Brittney bent over and licked at Alvin's shaft.

"Look at it this way. I get a tasty snack, Alvin. We can always do it some other night."

Discouraged, Alvin retrieved his clothes and ran from the room. Brittney ran after him, wanting to try and comfort him.

"Alvin, it happens. I'm not mad. In fact, I am quite happy. I can't wait until we actually get the chance to make love. It is going to be something special. Now come on. We should be getting back with the others."

Alvin walked with his head down and his right hand holding onto Brittney. As they sat back on the couch, Simon turned off the tv. The group turned toward them and smiled.

"Well, I see that someone has been a little busy with her mate. Any good?

"Something happened to Alvin. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Did he go nuts?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Oh! I know! He shot off too early! Ha ha! Way to go, mister excitable. What? Did Brittney show you her boob?" Theodore laughed.

"No! I just… got way too into it too soon. It could happen to anyone."

"Yeah, anyone who's name is Alvin. Jeanette, what do you say we go outside and get some fresh air? I know how much you like that."

"Okay. Oh, and Alvin? You don't have to worry about Simon. He can actually control himself down below."

"Wait! So you two have already done it? I should have known…"

"No, not yet. Let's just say I've sampled the seed and leave it at that. Now let's go, Simon. I think I hear mother nature calling us."


	3. Simon's Swing

"Smell the flowers, Jeanette. They're almost as beautiful as you."

Jeanette sniffed the flowers, then turned to face Simon.

"You know, we really don't get much time together, Simon. We're always performing or recording an album. We should cherish this time together."

"I agree, Jeanette. Now come on over here and give me a hug."

Jeanette smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She then placed her lips onto Simon's and started kissing. She then placed her hand into Simon's pants, while still kissing him. As her hand found its goal, Simon reached around and undid her pants.

"Simon… going too fast, aren't we?"

"Come on, baby. I know you want this as bad as I do."

Simon reached and stuck a finger inside of her vagina, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Simon Seville! Get your hand out of my pussy now."

"But Jeanette, you know you want it."

"Not like this!"

Reluctantly Simon withdrew his hand and placed it back onto Jeanette's shoulder. As he resumed kissing her, Simon could feel himself gradually getting harder and harder. Jeanette could feel his excitement and decided to milk him.

She started working her hand up and down, trying to get Simon to blow his load. Try as she might, Jeanette could not seem to work fast enough.

"Come on!" she thought to herself "something has got to give…"

Simon started to moan as pressure built even more. As he started to leak, Jeanette worked her hand that much faster. She grabbed hold of his shaft and stuck the tip of it near her mouth. As Simon let himself go, Jeanette greedily slurped up every drop of Simon's juices.

"Oh my…. You are one yummy boy, Simon. I'll have to do it again real soon."

"Too bad it couldn't have been into your pussy, and not your mouth…" stated Simon, now staring at the ground.

"I know you want that Simon. I just can't bring myself to that point yet. Maybe in a month or two something will change. Until then, rest assured that I love you with all my heart and that one day, that magical moment will be all ours."

"Let's just go back inside. I'm tired of being out here."

Simon ran back inside, leaving Jeanette alone. After a minute with no sign of her sister, Eleanor walked outside and sat beside her.

"What's wrong, sis? Wait… you got a little something on your chin…"

Jeanette looked down and wiped away the last bit of Simon's seed.

"It's Simon. I swear that I love him, but he just has one thing on his mind: sex. I want to do it, but I just can't get over that hill, you know what I mean?"

"I do. It has taken my a very long time too, sis. I decided that I am ready whenever Theo is ready."

"You mean…"

"Yes. The next time Theo wants to do the big 'it', I just might let him."

"Ooohh…Way to go, sis. I heard it's loads of fun."

"That's what I'm hoping for, Jeanette.


	4. Theodore's Score

Theodore looked around the room and realized that he was all alone with Eleanor. Seeing this he scooted closer to her and placed his hand around her.

"Theo?"

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Kiss me."

Without hesitation the chipmunk turned to face her and planted his lips onto hers. As the duo started making out, Theodore leaned back so that Eleanor was on top of him. He then reached down and started pulling his pants off. Without breaking the kiss, Eleanor slipped off her own and helped with Theo's. Reluctantly, Theodore was forced to stop as he lifted his shirt up and tossed it aside.

"Wow… you are one sexy chipmunk, Theodore. Let me kiss that wonderful body of yours."

Theodore watched as she started by kissing his neck and slowly moving downward. As she reached his lower chest, she placed a hand on his shaft.

"Oh Eleanor! You sure do know your way around a man. Now come back up here and put those wonderful lips of yours onto mine."

She crept back upward and again locked lips with her chipmunk love.

"Oh... Theodore… I'm so turned on right now." Eleanor managed to say in between kisses.

"That makes two of us, then. I could so squirt my load all over your fur…"

"Well then, what's stopping us?"

Theodore looked at her, slightly confused.

"Huh? I thought we were already making out."

"No, not that silly. I mean actually doing it. You know, the big 'it'…"

"Oh… that one."

"Yes…"

She resumed kissing Theo as she positioned herself directly above his now hardened shaft. As she lowered herself, Theodore yelped. He had not felt something this warm surround him before. Once sure that he was all the way in, Eleanor started going at it.

"Ohh… oh my god, Theo… oh my…" Eleanor managed to say in between waves of pleasure.

Theodore could feel himself gradually getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Oh Ele… don't stop now… this is amazing! Oh… oh my…"

She continued going at it as Theo found it harder to resist letting himself go.

"Oh my Theo… I love you so… oh…I'm gonna…gonna…"

Eleanor could not hold back any longer and released her own juices into Theo, sending him over the edge. As Theo emptied the last bits of seed from his body, Eleanor pulled herself off of him and laid down. Theodore pulled Eleanor in close and held her tight. Giving her a kiss on the lips, he reached down and gave her butt a light smack.

"Eleanor, it was the best feeling ever. I love you!"

"I love you too, Theodore. I don't want this to end…"

Theo gave her another kiss before he could hear voices from the others coming into the room…

"Simon, I told you! I am not ready yet!" yelled Jeanette.

"What is taking you so long? If I'm ready, why can't you be?

"Maybe he has a control issue like Alvin does, Jeanette."

"Hey! If you would open up your legs for me sooner… oh…what is this?"

Alvin turned Brittney's head toward the couch where the duo had their backs turned to them. Eleanor's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the others and quickly stopped the kissing.

"Oh, sweetheart, why did you… stop… oh. That's why. Hi, guys."

Simon stared at Alvin, while Jeanette and Brittney cheered at their sister.

"All right, Sis! You finally did it. Tell me, is it as good as they say it is?"

"Even better, Jeanette. Wait until they reach orgasm. Oh my god! That is the best feeling ever! Come on, I'll tell you girls all about it in the bedroom. I think the guys need to be alone now."

As the girls ran off, Theo dressed himself and went to join his brothers. With one hand on Simon and the other on Alvin, Theo laughed.

"Well, I think I won that bet guys. I was the first of us to get lucky. You don't have to be my servants for a week, though. That look on your face is reward enough. Don't worry, you're time will.. uh… cum soon enough. Until then, have fun!"


End file.
